Sarah Potter: the Unknown Sister
by Lady Keladry1
Summary: Harry finds he has a sister and learns all about her fascinating past.... i don't know how many chapters i'm gonna put, but you'll have to review first. ha. so there. CHAPTER SIX IS UP!
1. First Meetings

Sarah Potter: the unknown Sister.  
  
~By Lady Keladry.  
  
LK (Lady Keladry): Hey ppl! This is my first fanfic, so be nice when you  
R&R.  
SP (Sarah Potter): OOH! So I guess this is about me, huh?  
  
LK: Well, duh! Look at the title, Sherlock!  
  
SP (feeling "miffed" as they say in England): just an honest question.  
  
LK: Does honest mean "stupid" in this case?  
  
SP: Hey, if you don't be nice to me, I'll quit!  
  
LK (feelin' the power of bein' boss and lovin' it.) : No you won't. who  
would take a doubly fictitious character?  
  
SP: 0_0 What's "doubly fictitious" mean?  
  
LK: Not only are the original Harry Potter stories fictional, but you  
aren't even in them!  
SP (about to cry): *_* So I'm unwanted?!  
  
LK: Yep. Be lucky I took you in and wrote about you.  
  
All right. Enough chit chat. Let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
(A/N: this is all written in the perspective of the Potter line. Aka one of the potters mentioned in the story: Harry, or Sarah.)  
  
Chapter One: First Meeting.  
  
//My dear, famous brother is going to be quite shocked when he discovers that I'm alive, //thought Sarah Potter, alias "Kitty,": the black panther at the St. Louis zoo, //And I wonder what he will think of the abused, morbid, pessimistic child that I am in my human form! Ah, well, for now, it doesn't matter. All right Sarah, be a panther, not a human. For now, you are a human attraction. You will have plenty of time to be your morbid, pessimistic self later.//  
  
*SOMETIME LATER, IN ENGLAND, IN AN UNPLOTABLE REGION, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, POTIONS DUNGEON. Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts and is hating it and Professor Snape when an unexpected visitor arrives with a "poof." This is in Harry's perspective, by the way.*  
  
//I HATE Professor Snape!! That fool is horrible. He must have really hated my father. hello, what's that?!?!?//  
  
"Excuse me, Severus, am I interrupting anything?" said the surprisingly languid female visitor, in a smooth, challenging American edged, but solidly British tone. "Oh, are you a professor now? I would never have guessed."  
  
"B-b-but, you're dead! AND Apparating is. not. POSSIBLE within the walls of this castle! How are you here?!" Snape was obviously caught off guard. The female Griffindors snickered, and the Slytherin girls merely scoffed, but all of the males, except me, stared without shame at the beautiful dark- haired newcomer. All right, I DID stare, but only because there was something familiar about her. something I couldn't put my finger on.  
  
"Why should I tell you, Snivelus?!?!? All that you have ever done for me is ruin my life. Why should I give you the privilege of knowing that you still have control over me?" she retorted.  
  
**Hello, brother.** the girl said, and she seemed to be speaking to me! The funny thing was that no one else had noticed the voice, from the looks on their faces. A slight smile came to her face. **No, they can't hear me. We, well, I am speaking on a Parseltongue mind-link.**  
  
**WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I HAVE EVEN MORE POWERS THAT.**  
  
**.You don't know about.? Yes. I suppose I am saying just that. Voldemort, that freak, doesn't know about them either, so you're in good company. I don't think even Dumbledore knows about this one. Your mind is terribly open, brother. Though that might be because I'm you're twin.**  
  
**WOAH! Wait, wait, wait. Let me catch up for a moment. So you are my twin. **  
  
**yes.**  
  
**.and I didn't know this. why?**  
  
**That's an easy question to answer. Only our parents knew about me. I don't think Black even knew. I certainly knew him, but only in my other form.I thought him rather strange at first, but I grew to like him.in my own way.**  
  
At this Harry stiffened. He still hadn't come to grips with the fact that his godfather was dead. He screamed. out loud.(A/N: big mistake.)  
  
"What's the matter, Potter?" sneered a scared Draco Malfoy. "Having another one of those delirious dreams of yours?"  
  
Surprisingly, but only to the class, my sister called a snake out of thin air-using Parseltongue- and immediately let it loose on Draco. Draco screamed as the coils tightened themselves around his neck. Sarah, yes, I suppose that was her name, (I guess I must have read her mind to find out,) suddenly dropped her British accent and began speaking with a Mid-Western American drawl.  
  
"Shut your fat mouth, boy! Ah, you must be Lucius's son. That explains just about everything. the attitude, the unnatural blonde hair, and the surly expression." (A/N: it's only for your sake that I didn't call him ugly, river-star! (to any interested readers, she used to like him, but more about that later.))  
  
At that moment, Professor Dumbledore came in, and my sister looked up with a face quite like Moody's when he was torturing Malfoy himself; and if the situation hadn't been QUITE so somber, I would have laughed out loud.  
  
"Well, hello, Professor Dumbledore! Lovely, busy morning as usual for you, I presume?" she piped, quite contented to be the center of attention, plus regaining composure all while slipping into her fake British accent.  
  
Dumbledore banished the snake and looked wonderingly at the obviously noted enchantress. (A/N: Enchantresses are different from witches in my books.) "Sarah Potter?" he said incredulously, "My dear, I WATCHED you die! How are you. breathing, moving. doing anything at all?"  
  
"Well, professor, it's a long story that needs to be told to you, my dear twin, and nobody else. Could we possibly go to your office, Albus? I'll get Draco to the hospital wing to have his neck fixed. he's sure to complain if something isn't done about it.And since I'm now in a good mood, I'll even get us some." **what do you people drink here?!** the last part she hissed at me through the mind connection. (A/N: fyi, and in case you haven't noticed, ** means mind communication, // means a thought process, and * is a "where in the world is Sarah Potter" newsflash.)  
  
**Tea.** I answered quickly, in case Dumbledore noticed.  
  
". Tea. EW! Is that what you Brits drink? Oh well, I suppose I'll have to get used to it."  
  
At the thought of me being excused from his class, Snape found his tongue again.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Snape screamed.  
  
"Pardon?" she purred, looking mildly interested and (by the look on Ron's face; not my own imaginings, I assure you!) decidedly sexy.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY CLASS BY ILLEGAL MEANS, AND THEN COMMENCE TO REMOVE ONE OF MY FAILING STUDENTS."  
  
"Severus, Harry is not failing your class, and he needs to know his twin better," came the wizened logic from the headmaster. "Don't you think he ought to know his past?"  
  
**That's more like it!** Sarah said as Snape protested weakly under the headmaster's piercing stare.  
  
**What's more like it?** I asked her.  
  
**I'm so used to having dear Albus on my side that I was wondering when he'd back me up.**  
  
**0_0 oh.**  
  
In the end, Snape let me go, and we went up to Dumbledore's office, mind speaking the whole way. We even spoke in Parseltongue out loud. All Dumbledore did was look mildly interested. Sarah didn't seem to mind his keen looks at all. She simply kept on talking. She told me all about her life as a panther in the zoo, which was somewhere in America called St. Louis, and I suddenly wish that they taught us American Geography here at Hogwarts. She purposefully left out her childhood, though, because I saw flashes of it in her memory when her guard was down. You know, I think I learned more about Occulamancy in that short walk to Dumbledore's office than I did in a whole term with Snape, but the only reason was that I was ashamed of all of my "heroic" acts at Hogwarts and I didn't want her to see me as a goody-goody. Sarah was a patient teacher and let me have my space. She taught me to read her mind, to block unfriendly visitors out of my mind, and to even read other people's minds. A couple of times, I almost corrected her about the fact that the mind is not "read" as in a book, but Snape had been the one to tell me that after all, so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
When we got to Dumbledore's office, she shut up abruptly.  
  
**Hey, my ears are ringing here. I'm so used to your blabbering that I think I'm missing the noise.**  
  
**Oh, shut up!** She quipped happily.**Besides, you don't even use your ears when you mind speak.**  
  
**It's a figure of speech.**  
  
**We're not speaking. Booya.!**  
  
**ARG!** // I didn't know that having a sister could be so taxing!//  
  
**Hey, I heard that. Plus, in here, Dumbledore can hear us, so shut up yourself.**  
  
**Yes Ma'am. **  
  
**I have a feeling that we will make up all those years of separation by fighting. What do you think? By the way, congratulations! You're taking this much better than I thought you would.**  
  
**Actually, I've always wanted a twin** I said, surprising myself and my newfound sister**  
  
"Ahem." interjected Professor Dumbledore. "If I may be so bold as to interrupt, I really can't understand what you're saying. would you mind telling us your story. in ENGLISH, please."  
  
"Why of course, Professor."  
  
LK: ok, ppl, tell me if this is any good, b/c if it isn't, I won't bother posting the rest. I'm going to write most of this before hand and edit it to fit your requests in your reviews. sooo, if you want the next Chapter, you better review, ok? Ok. And as I said, I'm sorry about the technical error about the "mind-reading" for any nit-picking readers. 


	2. Let's back up as in time

LK: Hiya everybody! Howya doin? I hope you all are having a good day,  
because I certainly am NOT having a good day. but enough about me. let's  
get on with the.  
  
SP: Hey! I wanna say hi to!  
  
LK: Well then, say hi, ya dumb blo- uh, black!  
  
SP: HEY! I'm not dumb! Am I?  
  
LK: Yes, dear, I'm afraid you are. Now, are you going to say hello or  
not?  
  
SP (tearful): No, I suppose not.  
  
LK: Good. All right, ya'll, let's get started.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm new to these things, but I think what I'm supposed to say  
is that I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in J. K.  
Rowling books.  
  
A/N: Sorry! Gotta get one more thing in! This is in Sarah's  
perspective.  
//# = Blocked thought process  
**~ = Weak mind connection  
Chapter Two: Ok, let's back up here. as in time.  
  
//# I wonder were to begin. #//  
  
"Begin wherever you like, Ms. Potter. And I don't mean to be presumptuous, but, I think we're both waiting."  
  
//# Well, that solves that question, but not exactly the opinion I wanted. I was looking for a stronger surmise #//**Yo, bro, where do you want me to start? And don't say wherever you like. Please. **  
  
Harry spoke out loud on purpose, with a rather pointed, you-should-mind- your-manners-and-fill-Dumbledore-in kind of look. (A/N: amazing how some people can analyze a "look" and put it into words. I simply label them by emotions. Ah, well, never mind. Let's start a new paragraph, shall we?)  
  
"I think you should begin with the beginning."  
  
"And what, pray-tell, is that supposed to mean, brother dearest?"  
  
"At the beginning, as in birth."  
  
"0_0. Oh. Ok, umm. here we go."  
  
(A/N: I'm just gonna tell this in her perspective, but not bother with quotations. Okee dokee? Diet Coke-y. That phrase goes to my friend Eleni. Merry Christmas. You're welcome; thank me later.)  
  
Well, when we were born, we were separated. Lily and James (I just call them by their first names, Harry.) knew about me, obviously, but I was not to be found anywhere in St. Mungo's. You see, Voldemort knew who you were and he knew about the prophecy, and he didn't know that the prophecy meant a boy. When one of his followers **I fancy that it was either Snape or Malfoy, brother, ** told him this tiny detail, he decided to see how strong I was and he thought that he could get to you through me. once I was "trained." I won't go into overly graphic details, but if I were to put Voldemort on trial, which wouldn't do justice to all of the things that he did, I would convict him of unnatural forced aging processes; rape; branding of underaged, non-concurring child; among all of the killings and other things he did. He also used my powers to increase his own, and dragged me with him on all of his "missions" as he fondly called them. Yes, I was there when he killed our parents, bro- brothe-.  
  
At this point Sarah fainted.  
  
"Sarah?!" **Sister?!**  
  
**~ I'm here, brother. Just a knockout spell to make sure I didn't tell my past. I'll be right as rain in a few minutes. ~**  
  
* HALF AN HOUR LATER. *  
  
**Ok, nix the minutes part. I'll have to continue. Mind you, speaking is going to be a little hard. **  
  
**Wait, you mean you're going to continue?!**  
  
**Yes, I have to. If I stop, then I won't be able to keep going.**  
  
(A/N: same as before. except "**" )  
  
After Voldemort killed our parents and tried to kill you, I received a bit of the backfire from the spell myself, and I was knocked out. I also got a scar from the fiasco. (I just cover it up with cosmetics and spells.) (*Sarah's scar instantly appeared on her forehead with a sizzling noise, slightly smaller and not as dramatic as Harry's.*) After I woke up, the house was in ruins, and you and Voldemort were gone. I was devastated. I didn't know who you were, but Lilly knew me (I think I look like her, oh, and she recognized me BEFORE she died. duh) and you seemed to try to establish a mind connection. Not wanting to be found awake amidst the confusion of our destroyed home, I morphed into the black panther (I thought it was my mood that controlled my form back then) and wildly transported myself anywhere but there. (yes, I know that was dangerous, but I had to get out of there, and I had far too much power for a one-year- old-who-looked-like-a-rather-developed-eleven-year-old-midget.) (A/N: River- Star! MUAHAHAHA! More about her later.) So, I found myself on the streets in a rather confusing place where the cars drove on the wrong side of the road, and not many people were on the side walk, and there was so much pollution and so little magic that I almost passed out. (that seems to happen to me a lot, doesn't it?) I saw this one guy, who made a call on his "cell phone," as he called it, and I was picked up by a truck that bore the insignia "St. Louis Forest Park and Zoo Services." Even after I read that, I still didn't know where I was. I was locked in a cage and taken on a long car ride. I decided that I would use the powers of Legimency. So I was in their minds for the next half-hour, and I realized that they were both quite stupid and they were just doing their job and they didn't like cats, "ya know, homie?" I felt drugged anyway, but I decided I would be very nice to the minions of this new world. I even licked one of them, and I was quite the domicile panther-kitten. When I got into the viewing-place- thingie, I was able to communicate with the other non-Muggles that were in the zoo at the time. I think that some of the zoo keepers, or maybe even other "animals" in the zoo might have been the other witches and wizards that I spoke to. The panthers all seemed to know that I wasn't really a panther and they kinda taught me how a real panther acts. I became the zoo's most economically productive animal, (but that was only because I understood human commands), and there were all kinds of shows that I did. it was fun. I recently got sick of it, though, and decided to come here and find you. So, now you don't have to go to your uncle's house, we can go live at the St. Louis Zoo. No, I'm not serious, bro, sorry.  
  
**Well, that's my story. I already know all of your story. Ah, yes, my dear brother is a hero.**  
  
**B-b-but, you were talking the whole time, how did you.**  
  
**Ha ha, no! I can't tell you!**  
  
**Come on sister, tell me. or else!** Harry threatened.  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared. What are you going to do to me?" Sarah retorted playfully.  
  
Harry thought really hard and then racked her brain instead of his own since he realized that he didn't know what to do to her.  
  
"I know, I'll tickle you!"  
  
At this, Sarah gave a fake shriek and screamed, "I yield, I yield!"  
  
"O..  
  
"If you PROMISE not to tickle me." All of the sudden, Sarah was VERY serious.  
  
"Ok, ok, I promise. Now teach me."  
  
LK: Ok, about my friend River-Star. In real life she is a red-haired LEPrecon personell. (Artimus Fowl reference. I you haven't read it, read it now.) She calls me the BFG, and if she doesn't (hey, I might have imagined that part.) she should. BFG means ____ ____ Giant. I know! Let's have a contest to see who can come up with the closest wording. But you have to review my story in order to compete. Oh, and you must read "Dancer Among Dragons," by River-Star unless "Ye be fainte of hearte," and all of Zelda the 7th Sage's fanfics. I haven't read the rest of Tr.. I mean River-Star's fanfics, and I will tell you if your unmistakably tender eyes/ears should see/hear all of the. um. interesting things that Rive likes to read/write. well, not much more to say, since I seem to have talked your. eyes(?). off, so I'll say adieu, which means "goodbye" in French.  
  
"Swing, swing, swing from the tangles o-of my heart; it's crushed by a former lo-ove; can, you, help, me FI-IND A-a way to carry on again." "I think I got a disease."  
  
LK: I think that I am quite random. 


	3. Professor Potter

LK: hey! It's me again! I need to apologize to cailtin. Thank you for  
reviewing my first chapter.  
  
A/N: this is in Sarah's POV.  
  
Chapter Three: Professor Potter.  
  
I taught Harry for the next hour or so, while Professor Dumbledore looked on with increasing interest.  
  
**So, how are your aunt and uncle? Hey, watch it, you're losing your  
concentration. I just got a loverly picture of two really fat people,  
and one really skinny person. **  
  
**Yeah, that's them. They're horrible. Don't ask me about them, ok?  
They're a naturally distracting subject. Ask me something else.**  
  
**Ooo-k, ummm, let me see... ah! Here we go... what do you think about  
Voldemort?** I questioned my brother.  
  
**We-ell, I think that he is a horrible person who killed my parents  
and kept me from knowing a wonderful sister.** Harry said haltingly,  
completely concentrated. I could see that my lessons were taking a toll  
on him: he was dripping with sweat.  
  
"Well, I think that should be enough for today, Harry. Would you like  
to test him on his Occlumency, Professor Dumbledore?" I bragged to my  
mentor. **Now, brother, don't let me down.**  
  
**I won't.** Harry promised, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Actually, I would like to test him. Legimens!" cried Dumbledore.  
  
Harry shook with effort, but I could tell by the look on Dumbledore's  
face that Harry was proving my teaching abilities to be rock-solid. I  
beamed with pride.  
  
"I must say, he is a hard one to crack," panted the headmaster, who  
was also out of breath.  
  
(A/N: please don't take that the wrong way... I don't know how anyone  
could, b/c I'm not... like that...but just to be on the safe side, don't  
take it the wrong way.)  
  
"You mean, you didn't get anything out of me?! But, I could see all  
kinds of cracks in the walls that I set up..."  
  
(A/N: sorry, me again, I just wanted to say that Sarah taught him that  
keeping people out of your head meant building a mental wall around you  
thoughts... clearing the mind doesn't do anything... or at least that's  
how I think it would be...(obviously so.))  
  
"Well, I certainly couldn't see or get through any of them.  
Congratulations to you both. You are much better than you were, Harry."  
  
At that point in time, Lucius Malfoy came in. And he was looking  
quite murderous.  
  
**HOW DARE YOU COME BACK! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE ANIMAL YOU  
ARE!**  
  
**Alright, then. Come and get me.**  
  
**With the Headmaster here?! Do you think I'm daft?!**  
  
I pretended to think very hard. Then I looked him full in the face  
and stated: **Yes.**  
  
**HOW DARE YOU!! ...**  
  
**You already said that, bimbo. Oh, and you might want to pipe it down  
a bit... I don't want my brother to get a headache from all of your  
shouting.**  
  
Malfoy Sr. sneered. **Potter couldn't do this if he tried.**  
  
My brother spoke to my former tormentor in a haughty tone. **I'm  
sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I don't think I heard you quite right. Could you  
please repeat what you just said?**  
  
Needless to say, Malfoy was speechless. He quickly regained his  
composure and swept out of the room. Harry and I exchanged a high-five  
and shrieked with joy. Dumbledore looked proud as well. I guess he must  
have been able to hear everything. However, I wasn't so sure that my  
appearance would be a good thing for Harry's safety...  
  
LK: hi! Sorry for the semi-cliffie. I had to enhance the plot b/c my g-  
ma gave me a really good idea, but it needs a... prologue kinda thingie.  
Yeah. Anywayz, thank you, "Zel," for the loverly reviews. Sorry I was  
so... stuck up in the "A/N." I just don't like being ignored, that's all.  
Thanx again. 


	4. The Panther’s Eyes

LK: Thank you Rowenna1, for your kind review. I was about to write a  
  
flame to "?" and tell him just what I thought about him/her, and you said  
  
it much nicer than I would have. Anywayz, when we left off. hmm, let me  
  
see, were did I stop? Oh yes, I remember now...  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters and places from HP belong to Rowling. All the characters that aren't in HP are mine. enuff said.  
  
POV: Harry.  
  
//# = Blocked thought process  
  
Diary Entry: Harry; one week later:  
  
I never knew that having a sister could be so much fun!! Ron always complains about Ginny, but he is wrong. Cat-Eyes, (that's her nickname) is definitely more game than Hermione or Ron. They're rather a bore sometimes, and if we get out of line, Hermione can tell and whisks us all away to the dormitories via Apparation. (She figured out a spell that will take others along with her.) AND, since Voldemort's back, they're reluctant to let me out of the castle after six o'clock! That's horrendous... don't you think?  
  
Chapter Four: The Panther's Eyes.  
  
**Wait up, Cat-Eyes! Your going too fast!** I called as we crept, silent and invisible along the third floor corridor. I was wearing the cloak, but Sarah said she didn't need to wear one. I didn't bother to ask why.  
  
**Aww... but leaving you in the dust is soooo much fun!! ** She pouted. I could almost hear her face creep between her best puppy-dog face and a total smirk.  
  
**Oh, shut up and slow down, you.** //# I wonder how she walks so quietly with those clunky shoes she wears.//#  
  
**Sorry, I missed that one. Wad'd ya say?**  
  
**Hey!! You said you wouldn't poke around in my head, and I wouldn't poke around in yours!**  
  
**Ah, did I say that? Well, all things considered, Prongs Jr., I am much more discrete about it, no?**  
  
**Well... yes, but that's not the point...**  
  
**Let's change the subject... what were you dying to know?**  
  
**Actually, I was wondering how you treaded so softly. I can't hear a thing...**  
  
**Oh. That.** I could tell that her mood had changed and was about to apologize, but she cut in first. **That, my dear little brother, is a story for a long, rainy night.**  
  
**Ok. ... does it have anything to do with why you don't need light either?**  
  
**Ye-ees, that's part of it...**  
  
**Oh, cumon! Tell me... please?** I forced the curiosity that was already there into my voice.  
  
**I'm a panther, at the moment.** she sneered, exceptionally ticked off.  
  
**0_0 Oh.** There was a lengthy, pregnant pause that made me rather uneasy as we tread on in the darkness.  
  
Finally, she growled, **We should get you to bed.**  
  
**But...** I began to protest.  
  
**Shut up! You're tired, and you have to go to class in the morning! Now, are you gonna get there yourself, or am I gonna hafta drag you?** Now I could tell that she was really mad at me, because she was even thinking in American.  
  
//sorry. I'll get there my self.// I thought, hoping to get her mood back into a manageable area, and knowing that she would not think me a groveling little snitch for was apologizing. She hated groveling little snitches; she told me so.  
  
**God! ** she raved, as her voice cracked with emotion.  
  
**What?** I asked, wondering what could possibly bring my sister to tears, having listened to her dreams. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but listening to her past made mine seem so much better, and it made me focus not on myself, but more on the trials of others, particularly her. It kept me from being self-absorbed.  
  
**It's hard to stay mad at you, little bro. I guess...** I never got to hear the rest of what she was going to say for at that moment, the castle shuddered, as if someone was scouring the place, looking for someone, and the castle wasn't letting them find the person. And, oddly it felt like that person was looking for...  
  
**HARRY!! GET TO YOUR ROOM! QUICK!! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!**  
  
**Wait, who's looking for who here?**  
  
**It's Voldemort, daft boy, and he's looking for YOU!! Now GO!!**  
  
**No! I'm not leaving you here!!**  
  
Sarah's thoughts where reduced to screams of frustration and roars off rage. ** Just GO! NOW!!**  
  
**no.** I said this quietly, because I knew that screaming would only enrage her more. **we will fight him together. Lily and James were my parents too, remember?**  
  
**No, brother, it's not just that! He did other things to me during that short year he had me in his clutches.** Sarah took a deep breath. **He...*  
  
**You don't have to tell me. I can hear you raving in your sleep.**  
  
**You mean you raid my thoughts.**  
  
**Well, I wouldn't call it that, but...**  
  
"Having a little argument, are we children?" lisped a cold, unfeeling voice.  
  
"Hello, Father. How are you, these days?" Sarah quipped, equally hateful.  
  
"Quite well, thank you." Then, turning to me, Voldemort sneered, "Well if it isn't my 'nemis,' Harry Potter." He spit out the words, as if uttering a swear word.  
  
"Leave my brother alone, squam."  
  
"Ah, still using your baby words, are you?"  
  
"They all mean the same thing to me." "Well, I didn't come here to sit and catch up on old times here with you two, so let's get down to business, shall we?" and then, without any visible movement, he brandished his wand in my general direction and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Sarah morphed into a panther (when had we become visible?) and sprang, right in front of me, and warded off the spell. She landed a few feet away. **Sarah!** I screamed, already mourning, for I had caused the death of yet another Potter. And when I saw the selfless love in the panther's eyes, insanity almost closed its grip on me.  
  
(A/N: Ooh, a cliffie is a tantalizing (vocab word!) prospect... I'll do it! MUAHAHAHAH! "I got the power!")  
  
LK: Does Sarah really perish, or is it a trick of the mind? R&R! Please tell me what to do here! LK:Sorry about the cliffie, but it was SOOO tempting, and I really do need to work on my persuasive essay at the moment... sooo, toodles! 


	5. Sarah's Dreams

LK: hello, everybody! Hey, thank you ALL for the kind, constructive criticism, (and constructive comments,) and if you sent me a constructive flame, I hope I never see your name on my review list again. If you don't like to read my story, I don't want to hear about how much you don't like it repeatedly. THANK YOU. Ahem, moving right along...  
  
POV: Sarah Parseltongue in bold. *: Random note, means that I am too lazy to write: (A/N: ) **: mind link. //: thought. //#: blocked thought **~: weak mind link. YA'LL HAPPY, NOW? Is it spelled out clearly enuff, fer ya? Well, ain't that niice.  
  
A/N: for all of you who are normal and don't read other people's reviews, I am doing many things just to be annoying, and to make sure that I don't have any reluctant readers. I am now going to explain Sarah's Dreams (note the title,) so that you now understand why she calls people by their first names and why she hates all of the Death Eaters SOOOO much. It might be a little contradictory, b/c I am doing this to empty my thoughts. All right, on with the story...  
  
Chapter 5: Sarah's Dreams.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It all seemed so unreal. One moment, she had been a little girl child, sitting on the ground, and the next, she looked remarkably like the woman she had heard screaming just before she opened her eyes for the first time. The one who had held her and her brother. The one who had sang to them. The one that told them that she loved them...  
  
The one she had been taken away from.  
  
She heard a scream; felt a sharp pain and a great amount of weight on top of her. She knew she shouldn't be able to hold this much weight without being crushed.  
  
She heard cruel laughter, and an incantation. And suddenly, it all made sense. That man, with the slits instead of eyes, he was Voldemort. He had killed her parents. He had made her so much... older looking. He had made her look like... a teenager. All of these thoughts came at her with a rush, and now she understood the world at large. She knew that she was now one of the smarter people that walked the face of the earth.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
He had given her all of the knowledge that he possessed within him, ALL of his fantasies, all of his perverted dreams, all of his research, but most importantly, all of the spells. All of the wonderful spells. They filled her mind, captivated her heart, and enlightened her soul. The man on top of her, whom she had so carefully ignored until now, she threw away with enough magical force that it was a wonder he didn't die, then and there. His name, was Lucius. Yes, that was his name, Lucius Malfoy. She wondered what his wife would say if she knew what his newest entertainment was like. She grinned at the prospect. And then, she turned to face him.  
  
"Good evening, sir. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing more than you've already given to me, dear. You have given me more that my wildest dreams could have ever spit out: you have given me a challenge." She stared at the man hopelessly confused, but more than ready to keep the challenge alive, because she knew that as soon as the challenge he saw in her died, he would kill her.  
  
"Listen to, me all of you!" She screamed to the gathering of men there. When she heard Voldemort laughing, she turned and stared at him, blazing mad.  
  
"Gentlemen, behold, my wildest, best creation since the spell that hangs above us! Behold, I give you the daughter of my soul!" She jerked, shocked. Not because of what he said, but the language he used. The men actually understood what he said, where-as they had looked mystified and confused when she spoke. Voldemort laughed, and switched back to the previous tongue. "My dear, that is English. Is it beyond you?"  
  
"No, but if ... that was English, what are we speaking now?" Curiosity overran confusion, and she submitted to the biting and mocking laughter.  
  
"This is Parseltongue, wench! English is a different matter all together. Learn them both. Now, what were you going to say to my fine collection of followers?"  
  
With noticeable effort, she switch to... English. It sounded shady even in her head! "Gentlemen! Hear me now! This night's events will not be repeated! If there is to be domination in this gathering, so be it, but it will be I, not you, who dominates. From here on, we will know how well you serve!" she turned to Voldemort, and switched to Parseltongue. "What would someone use to mark another thing... permanently?"  
  
Cold, cruel laughter filled the air. "A brand."  
  
"Get one. One that looks like the symbol in the sky at the moment. And build a fire, hot enough to consume a man."  
  
"Yes, Milady. Anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, actually, there is. Shut up." Voldemort gasped, indignant. "What? You expect me to fear you? After you very nearly gave me everything you know? I think not, sir."  
  
"Please call me Father."  
  
"All alright then, Father, are you going to do what I have asked, or am I going to have to do it myself?!"  
  
A mind-wrenching laugh squeezed her head. "Yes, dear, I'll get them for you. Anything for the daughter of my soul."  
  
And as the screams filled the air, for the first time, Sarah felt in control.  
  
* End Flashback.*  
  
LK: Sorry if that chapter disturbed any of you. *sniff* I can't believe I did that too her! I'm horrified at my own imagination. But, that is the price of writing. I apologize, I left out the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the references to Harry Potter or The Dark Jewels Trilogy.  
  
LK: oh, just learned something. If you want to know when I put my next chapter up, give me you ID # and I'll give you mine. put it in the Author Alerts thing, and then we'll know when we put up new chappys or stories, ok?  
  
LK's ID#: 429579  
  
Thank you, have a nice day. (what am I?) 


	6. The Stag's Eyes

LK: hey ya'll! I'm really stuck on this story, so I'm gonna start with a statement and just build from there. I just thought that I would warn u all before I just start rambling. K? k.  
  
I'm going to try to right in Voldemort's point of view. No one ever writes in his point of view (if u do, and u review my story, I will correct this and re-post, I promise...) unless he is still Tom Riddle, or in other words, completely sane...  
  
Oh, and all of this thinking happens in like the split second of suspense and horror/surprise that u see in the movies.  
  
Chapter Six: The Stag's Eyes  
  
Sarah's POV: I realized my mistake as soon as I saw my brother's eyes, after he saw me fall to the ground. I had forgotten to tell him that part of what Voldemort had given me was the ability to be able to resist the Killing Curse. Not completely, but long enough to do more than "set my affairs in order." However, it left one rather paralyzed for a time. Only a few minutes, really, but long enough.  
  
I tried to access my brother's thoughts, but found myself to weak to do so. //Shoot rat dang. Curses. Freaky monkeys of Ra. I hate being powerless.// I flexed my claws in anger. Wait...// HEY! I CAN MOVE! Yippy skippy! Oh I'm so happy! I've never been able to recover this quickly before...hm, I guess you just get used to it...I remember the first time it took me hours to recover. Geez, that painful.// I began to see if I could move anything else... and in the process forgot about my brother.  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
I am ashamed. Maybe I am cursed. "oh, did ya hear about that guy who cursed the world by letting Voldemort go?" That's what they'll say about me. I used to be "the Boy Who Lived," but now I'll just be another one of those people Voldemort killed. Why does everything have to happen to me and the people that I love?  
  
Voldemort's POV:  
  
Curses. That girl always gets in my way. I was so foolish all those years ago... it's like she can predict everything I'm going to do, she knows me that well. Ah! Curse all of these distractions. Oh well, I've dealt with her before, and I can do it again.  
  
LK: sorry this chappy is soooo short, I'm gonna follow it up in like... ten min.'s, unless my parents make me go to bed or make me do something else against my will. This was just to tell u how they all felt. (duh.) um, that's about it! IF YOUR NAME IS RIVER-STAR2, QUEEN THAYET OF WCA, OR PATRIARCH-OF-THE-BENNET-JR.-FAMILY-LOCATED-IN-ST.-LOUIS, (this means, u, daddy,) or even if ur name is "uncle john/aunt janie" (I got the whole family interested in my fanfics!)...REVIEW! Thank you, and have a nice day/evening. 


End file.
